Turning Page
by VanillaSpecs
Summary: Prompto and Ignis are fae-folk, taken away from their homes and forced to live with humans and other fae prisoners. Prompto was sent to live a normal life, seeing as the humans had no use for him. Ignis was moulded to serve Noct or pay the price for rebelling. Gladio and Noct might just learn that everything they know is wrong, that the fae aren't monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Gladio was born into war. His father wouldn't allow his son to sit idly by and started training him in combat as soon as he could walk. So, he was no stranger to bloodshed or bodies. Given the fact he hadn't been in a real battle, he was too young, far too young but that didn't stop him from being educated and put to the test. Since he could read he was given book after book on the various fae-folk to study, learn their weaknesses so he too could one day defend against them and protect his King.

At twelve he saw his first fae. His father and the Glaive had just returned from an advance on a fae encampment, prisoners in tow as they marched through the gates. The books had always described them as monsters, beings that lacked any human traits and delved into black magic. What he saw contradicted everything he thought he knew.

At the rear of the trail of prisoners were two boys, children that can't be older than Gladio himself. They were bound and blindfolded. He felt a pang of something, remorse perhaps, or guilt, knowing that children younger then him were suffering because of this war. A war Gladio couldn't even comprehend the existence of. But at a mere twelve years old it wasn't unusual for him to be skeptical and curious. For the foreseeable future he'd be juggling right and wrong, not truely sure which is which until it's too late and the damage done.

Clarus looked down at his son, noticing how the boy watched with mixed feelings, his attention on the two boys alone. "Don't fret Gladiolus. We do not execute children. They'll be put to work or freed into the city." He assured.

In the past, when a fae child of some kind was captured they'd enter a life of servitude, ultimately ending in their death. Gladio had yet to see such a thing, many of those children didn't survive long and it was unlikely these two would be much different. Skinny and weak, unable to defend themselves from the severely prejudice humans, the crown would not defend the enemy after all. It wasn't really the crown's choice, the Chancellor had demonstrated the threat the fae posed and forced the King's hand through the people. The Amicitia family followed any order given by the King, the Crownsguard followed their order and so on.

"Put to work where? They're too little to work, sir." Gladio questioned, unsure of what such small children could be used for.

His father didn't answer immediately. "That remains to be seen. I have something in mind for the Elf. What say you to a duel, Gladiolus?" Clarus responded, glancing down at Gladio.

"Of course, sir." Gladio swiftly replied. "But, aren't Elves meant to be magic?"

"Supposedly yes. However, it appears to be an increasingly uncommon trait. Only High Elves have the power to use magic and there aren't enough of them left to be a threat. You will duel him and we shall see what measures must be taken. The Pixie is far less dangerous and will be sent to live in the city."

So perhaps not everything Gladio had read was a lie. Different fae had different traits, that was it. Pixies were more pranksters than fighters, though they could potentially kill you will a violent trick or two. Elves don't go seeking battles but when in the midst of one, are liable to end you swiftly with their blades or magic, typically they're the first to go next to Red Caps or Banshee's. They're also the only type of fae-folk that humans could… Co-exist with.

Gladio turned his gaze to his feet once the boys were out of sight. "I understand. When should I be ready, sir?"

"Report to the training hall in one hour. Don't be late."

He waited until his father, soldiers and civilians departed, shuffling over to the grate to the dungeon. Through the bars he could see the two boys huddled together not too far away, their frightened expressions pierced Gladio's heart. His father would scold him mercilessly for feeling sympathy for the fae.

Exactly an hour later, Gladio stood ridgid in the middle of the training hall, wooden sword at the ready but no willpower to move. When his father entered, the Elven boy in tow like a dog on a leash, he tossed a real sword to his feet, clearly meaning for it to be used. Gingerly, he picked up the weapon, hands trembling a little as he held it.

The Elven boy was also given a weapon, two daggers to be exact. If he was frightened in the dungeon, he was terrified now. His eyes darting around the room looking for an escape, fingers tightening around his daggers. Clarus pushed him towards Gladio, urging them to get on with it.

Now that Gladio could actually see the boy, he didn't look so different to a human. Sure, he was paler, his hair fairer and unruly and overall leaner than most children Gladio had seen. What stood out the most were his ears; elongated and pointed at the tip, his eyes too; brighter than a humans but a beautiful shade of green that gradually paled at the edge, so full of life and fight. He couldn't do it. Gladio couldn't hurt this kid, fae or not.

"Today, Gladiolus, I have other matters to tend to after this." Clarus grumbled coldly, referring to his pocket watch.

Stepping into the right mindset, Gladio brought his sword up and took his stance, knees bent a little and stared intently at the boy. It appeared as though he too, knew how to fight, he shifted into a low crouch, daggers raised defensively. Gladio strafed to the right and swept his blade at the boys ankles, it was easily avoided and he even tried to sneak in a counter but Gladio saw it coming and twisted away.

The older boy soon found that Elves were naturally agile and fast, the boy certainly kept him on his toes but Gladio was born to fight his kind. With that in mind, the pair of them were bruised and grazed from exchanged blows, Gladio a little less so than the Elf. The kid also had some fancy moves, out maneuvering the other with ease.

It was apparent the boy lacked stamina in addition to brute strength, he crouched, breathing heavily as he awaited Gladio's next move, flexing his fingers and Gladio could have sworn he saw sparks fly from them. The boy suddenly dove behind him and there was a cold weight pinning his left foot to the floor, surprised, Gladio found his foot encased in ice and the boy breaking out into a sprint towards the wall, using his speed and momentum to run up enough and grasp the window ledge.

Gladio attempted to go after him but fell to one knee, Clarus merely watched the boy escape through the window, disinterested almost. "He won't get far." His father said calmly.

Sure enough, not five minutes later, the boy was thrown through the door. Shackles on his wrists and blindfolded, sprawled out on the ground. Gladio just marvelled at his guts, trying to escape the Citadel seemed like suicide even to him.

"The boy can use magic. Find the Marshal and bring me the Pixie. Gladiolus, you will train with him for one hour every other day, am I clear?" Clarus instructed, leaving no room for negotiation.

Gladio bowed his head, eyes still on the boy. "Yes, sir."

Clarus then fixed his gaze on the child, colder than the ice on Gladio's foot. "You- Fae- Do you have a name?"

After a moment of silence, in which Gladio thought the boy was going to rebel again, he lifted his head. "Ignis. My name is Ignis Stupeo Scientia."

A couple of the guard scoffed, even his father huffed at the kid's name. "A highborn are you? Perhaps back with your own kind. Here and now, you'll be known as Ignis Scientia. The Pixie, what's his name?" It was a well-known fact that only high ranking nobles or the royal family had three names- Two surnames. Clarus had essentially stripped Ignis of his title and birthright, taken a part of who he is.

Ignis gritted his teeth, obviously feeling like a traitor in some way. "Prompto Argentum."

The door burst open once again and Cor walked in with the Pixie boy, Prompto, under his arm. He dropped the boy next to Ignis and stood ready to receive orders. "You wished to see me, sir?"

"I've no doubt this isn't what you wished to be doing on a friday evening but, I need you to take care of these two. The Pixie needs his wings bound, or clipped, whichever you see fit. The Elf needs his magic bound, the wrist cuffs will do."

"You're certain? These are children Clarus." Cor asked, glancing at the fae beside him. Gladio didn't know the Marsh could feel remorse at all, let alone for a fae.

"Would you rather execute them? I shouldn't think so. Get it done. The Pixie will be sent to live in the low city, find a suitable family that'll take him in and we'll train the Elf to serve the Prince. If he resists, I will personally break him." Clarus ordered, the last sentence aimed at Ignis directly.

"Yes, sir." Cor hauled Ignis and Prompto to their feet, lifting Ignis' blindfold so he could walk on his own. "Follow me." He said to them and the boys did just that without a second thought, Clarus on their heels. Gladio was left alone to struggle against the ice, eventually he sat there and waited for it to melt enough to break.

When the young guard returned home, he began reading all he could about Elves and Pixies, curious as to what talents they have. Comparing any fae to a human was stupid, they were too different in both looks and traits, he knew this but it still interested him anyway. Especially now that he had ample opportunity to watch two of them grow up. Something nagged at him though, it felt wrong to keep the boys here when all they want is to go home.

Prompto isn't a regular Pixie judging by the description. He seems more akin to a Heather Pixie, quite skittish but bubbly in nature- Not that Gladio's seen it, the kid just seems like it- and he's probably a prankster, he's got that mischievous glint in his eye.

Ignis is sure as hell a High Elf, reading the different types made Gladio think he's part Sun Elf. A lot of what the book says makes sense though. The kid knows magic, pretty damn well if he can freeze Gladio's foot without batting an eye, and can defend himself already with ease.

For both boys, Gladio will have to wait to properly find out what they are, there's so many different types of Elves and Pixies it's impossible to tell right now. Unless… He just asks them. Would they even want to talk to him? He's human after all, born and bred to hurt them. It wouldn't hurt to try though, Ignis is going to be around all the time if he's going to be training and learning.

Now. This is all well and good but… Would his father allow it? Probably not. Just means he'll have to take a stealthy approach.


	2. Chapter 2

It was painfully apparent to Gladio that Ignis hated him, with good reason, of course but even so. He'd been steadily learning more about the two boys and even though Prompto had been sent elsewhere, Ignis was fiercely protective of him, pinning Gladio with that fiery glare everytime he mentioned the Pixie and only allowing him to know the necessary information. Details found in every textbook. Gladio's increasing curiosity did little for him apart from cause trouble with his father.

Clarus protected the King but seemed to have a personal vendetta against the fae, he followed his orders to a fault. Imagine his dismay to find out his son, the protector of the Prince, having doubts about what he knows and what he's fighting for. Truth be told, Gladio doesn't really know what he's fighting for. His elders tell tales of the monstrous fae and their terrible deeds, assure him that he should be fighting for the safety of generations to come but as a lad, he can't say for sure whether he believes it and knowing two fae children doesn't help the matter.

A couple of times it's crossed his mind to ask his father for a proper explanation but the man always looks unapproachable. Iris understands Gladio's plight, sure, she's younger and doesn't necessarily need to know about the war and the fae, but she too has seen pictures and fairytales about them. Gladio's almost certain Prompto goes to her school.

Somewhere in his mind, he wonders whether Cor actually followed his orders that day, it wasn't long ago, not really but time had passed and Gladio was none the wiser. Then again, if he hadn't Prompto would have been able to escape and fly home, Ignis would have been able to use magic to… Well, Gladio doesn't know the extent of an Elves magic- A High Elf even less so- but he doesn't want to be on the receiving end. There's only so much a book can tell you when the author themselves aren't sure.

Which comes back to how he's currently staring in awe at Ignis. Again. He's too nosy for his own good and it's going to catch up to him one day.

"What're you doing?" Gladio asked, finally making himself known. He didn't doubt the fae knew he was there but it was self-gratifying to think he was stealthy.

The young shield was lured to him by following an unusual sound, it didn't seem dangerous at all, merely unfamiliar. A melodic and pure sound, like something out of a dream, or something that you could fall asleep to, dance to even. Deep in the garden, surrounded by trees and flowers, sat the Elven boy with a wooden object in his hands. Needless to say, his presence wasn't wanted but he wasn't told to 'bugger off' either.

Ignis' gaze switched from Gladio's questioning face, to the object in his hands and back again. "What does it look like?" He replied bluntly. Seeing the confusion grow on Gladio's face must have been a refreshing, if not amusing sight. "It's a flute. Have you not seen one before?"

"No. What does it do? Make odd noises?" Gladio edged closer to better view the flute, itching to touch it but wary of its owner.

"Attracts unwanted attention more like. It's a musical instrument, surely you've heard music before, even you humans aren't that dull."

Again, Gladio must have looked like a confused puppy for the elf sighed heavily, holding the flute towards him. When the other didn't take it, he took it upon himself to put it in his hand, internally cursing a human's stupidity. Gladio looked at the instrument in pure, childlike fascination, turning it around in his hand to examine every inch.

It wasn't anything special to Ignis, he made it from a chunk of scrap wood he found laying around so he could easily make another but it was a reminder of home, the memories are of more value than the object itself. A reminder of nights spent with his family, his father and uncle teaching to make snowflakes appear on his hands like ink, his mother in the kitchen working her own magic and the children outside dancing away with their families. He can still feel the warmth of the fire sometimes, hear his mother's voice, his father and uncle bickering on what to teach him next.

That was long ago, before his home was ransacked. The women and children were forced to flee but many didn't survive, anyone who made it to the next town was taken in by the Pixies. And so the cycle continued.

Gladio stopped inspecting the object to instead look at Ignis, appraising him in the same way he did the flute. "Sorry to disappoint. I don't think we're allowed to play music, I've never heard it before and never heard of a flute. Kinda jealous." It was by all accounts, a sorry attempt at starting a proper conversation but Gladio had little in common with Ignis so he made do with what he had.

"Jealous? What, pray tell, could you possibly be jealous of?" Ignis snapped with more bite in his tone than he intended.

"Well- Y'know- You can do what you like, be what you want and you have things I didn't know existed. I kinda envy how free you are."

"Free. Do you not see the bitter irony? You say we have freedom and yet, my home among countless others has been destroyed so you humans can feel better about yourselves. Thousands of fae have died at the hands of humans. Prompto has his wings bound so he cannot fly, I cannot use magic and we are forced to live here." Ignis retorted, his bright eyes darkened ever so slightly. "You and I have very different opinions about what freedom is."

Ignis' words stunned Gladio into silence. Under the black wristbands he could see the blue light of the cuffs that blocked the elf's magic, guilt shot through him like ice in his veins but the irritation broke through as a burst of heat.

"Loads of humans have died too, think of that? Your kind started this- We're just working to finish it." And there is the fruit of Clarus' labour. Gladio and many children like him were raised to believe the fae-folk had started the war, entire books have been written about it and nearly every story told the same tale.

It might sound ridiculous, two children arguing over something that cannot be truly put to rest, both sides adamant that they are the victim.

"I refuse to sit here and bicker with you about something we cannot change. There are two sides to every story, Gladiolus, and you only know yours. You should learn to practice what you preach and stop judging a book by it's cover." Ignis said sharply, slipping the flute out of Gladio's hand.

"I'm tryin'! You don't make it easy to have a different opinion y'know! How d'you speak better than I do anyway?" He asked and Ignis couldn't help the facepalm that followed.

"What language did you think I would speak? Perhaps a series of grunts would suffice, I might actually get through to you."

Gladio crossed his arms and pouted, scowling at the elf. "Well how should I know?! You're an elf! Thought you'd speak elvish or something, not perfect English! It's not like I hear you talk much anyway, I just get to kick your ass." He teased, jutting his chin out with his head held high.

Ignis had never prayed for the ground to swallow him, not until Gladio started trying to get to know him. Resigned and tired of pointless conversation, Ignis hopped off the branch he was perched on, sliding his flute into Gladio's coat pocket, "Learn to play and then perhaps I'll be more… Amenable. That's my condition for being civil with you. I must take my leave, good day."

He watched Ignis walk away, far too gracefully to be normal but he seems like the refined, elegant gentleman type, he'd definitely fit in with the gentry as a human. More than Gladio at any rate. Then the matter of the flute weighed heavy.

"Where the hell am I supposed to learn to play the flute?" He muttered to himself, slinking off home to mull over the conversation and the condition of Ignis' civility. What would happen if he couldn't play it? He supposed he'd just never be able to understand the elf.

Suddenly the best idea he's ever had- And quite possibly the worst- popped into his head. Prompto. Gladio could ask Prompto to teach him to play the flute, it'd also give him an opportunity to talk to the Pixie. There was one tiny problem with that plan; he had no idea where they sent him. Surely his father would know, but then it's explaining the reason for his asking, no, his father isn't a good choice. Cor? He'd know for certain.

On his way home, Gladio plucked the instrument from his pocket, looking it over once again. Despite being handcrafted, it's a fine piece of work. So Ignis is handy, another piece of the seemingly endless puzzle of a creature. Perhaps 'creature' is too harsh a word. Tentatively, he mimicked how Ignis was playing it earlier, the mouthpiece resting between his lips as he blew into it. It made some noise, ear-grinding and awful but it was something, nothing compared to what the elf was playing but practice makes perfect.

"Gladdy! You're home early… You okay?" Iris quizzed him before he even made it through the front door. "Oh! What's that? It looks pretty." She made a grab for the instrument but Gladio held it high out of her reach, earning him a very practiced pout, complete with puppy dog eyes. "I'll tell daddy! Then he'll take it away."

Iris' tactics usually worked well on Gladio, too well, though he'll never admit it to a soul. So with an exaggerated sigh, he lowered his arm to allow her to look at the flute. Look, not touch. He must have worn the same look on his face when he first saw it, Ignis must have found it funny, even the tiniest bit but his face didn't betray it.

"Hey- Where'd you get this?" She then asked, pinning him with her questioning stare. Could he tell her? Probably, she never told their father any of his secrets unless she felt the need. Or was in a bad mood with him.

Kneeling down to her level, he gestured for her to come closer, a soft smile on his lips. "A fae gave it to me."

"Really!? Was it the one with the pointy ears? He's got pretty eyes but I'm scared to tell him that, he always looks so annoyed… Is he your friend?" With each word she grew more and more excited, her entire face lit up with a huge grin.

Gladio wasn't entirely sure how he should answer that. "Yeah, I'll tell him for you next time I see him. Just between you and me, I think he's always annoyed 'cause Noct always acts like a baby." He jested, well, sort of. It wasn't entirely a joke when it's true. Seeing his sister happy made his empty promise a little less taxing, simply because if he never learns to play the flute, he'll never be on civil terms with Ignis.

After a couple of pinkie swears, promises and bribery, Iris was content not to mention it to their father, in exchange, Gladio has to teach her to play once he's learnt himself. Additionally, she would 'help' track down Prompto, the kid has eyes and ears everywhere and is far too crafty for five year old. By 'help' she means she'll root through their fathers paperwork and find the document, hopefully Gladio would have time to read it before Clarus found out it was missing.

The plan sprang into action when Jared informed them that Clarus would be home late. Gladio was given the task of distracting Jared while Iris rooted around their father's study, it wouldn't be difficult, the place was organized and the document would have been read recently, therefore it'll likely be somewhere on his desk.

Distraction was something Gladio was good at, loud and overly obnoxious, he could keep jabbering away about pointless topics for hours. Luckily Iris was both sneaky and quick, Jared was one of the few people that could escape Gladio's stalling. This time, he chose to fire questions about the war, since Jared's been around for sometime and could be called a walking encyclopedia.

Not ten minutes after the plan was set in motion, did he feel a tug on his sleeve. Iris hid under the table, document in hand and a satisfied grin on her face. "You better hold you your end mister." She whispered, the threat well concealed.

She folded the paper and slid it into Gladio's sock, keeping it out of sight until he went to his room. Just as stealthily as she came, she was gone, taking a seat in the living room to read before bed. Gladio could only hope Prompto wasn't far away, the city wasn't small and free time is scarce for the future Shield of the King. As long as Prompto could help, he'd travel as far as he needed to, who knows, maybe the Pixie could become a friend.


End file.
